This project will address the need for a mechanism for differentially diagnosing, referring, and treating clients of the Roxbury Court Clinic who have alcohol-related problems. The specific objectives are: 1. To develop a collaborative network of existing alcohol agencies, medical, Court and Clinic personnel; 2. To intercept clients with alcohol-related problems before arrest or issuance of a complaint and to divert them from the criminal justice system; 3. To collaborate with the Court's Drug Screening Board so as to ensure appropriate diagnosis and referral for mixed alcohol/drug abusers; 4. To develop a model for use in other courts for diagnosis and referral of alcohol- involved clients; 5. To train staff in the identification and understanding of alcoholism; 6. To focus on the relationship between alcohol-involvement and violent behavior. The method used in implementation of the project will be the development of relationships with existing gencies and utilization of a catalytic process to bring resources into the Courthouse to serve the target population. A legal component will be implemented so as to ensure compliance with confidentiality requirements and civil liberties of clients. An outreach component will be implemented which will concentrate on collaborative working relationships between project staff and the Police, the Clerk's the Justices, and medical service resources serving the Roxbury Court and Community. Finally, a close working relationship with the various alcoholism and mental health components of the Boston University Medical Center will bring additional, valuable resources.